


The Pound

by Jackolidus



Series: Will it Stick? [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animal Shelter, Animals, Dogs, Unfinished, animal injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Summary: Jamie meets a guy and a dog.
Series: Will it Stick? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212059





	The Pound

Jamie was rushing back and forth between the ever-ringing phones and the packed waiting room. They were short staffed, Chris and Belinda had both called out, and it was just Jamie and Eddie, who was in the back. Every time he’d get into a conversation with a prospective pet owner, the phone would ring and he’d have to run to answer it. Fortunately for everyone, there was a pregnant dog in the Doggy Dome, which was in the center of the waiting area, and all he had to do to get people off his case, was say, “Look! Foggy is doing something really cool!”

Around seven o’clock that night, when the waiting room was finally, finally empty and Jamie was about to see if Eddie needed any help hosing down kennels and feeding the mutts, the phone rang again. 

The first call was short and sweet, just a lady asking what time they closed. While he was telling her that she had ten minutes before they locked the doors, the phone rang again. Then, it rang again while he was listing the rates to another customer. Finally, he got to the last phone call. 

“Doggy Heaven, this is Jamie, how can I help you tonight?”

After a pause, a worried male voice spoke up. “I’m on my way, I hope this is okay, but I found, like, I don’t know, a really sick dog?”

Jamie leaned on the counter. “Our vet’s not in tonight,” he said, apologetically, “I’m happy to give you the number of the emergency vet, though.”

The voice shuddered. “I tried them, already. They’re closed for maintenance. They told me to come to you.” 

Jamie frowned. “Okay, well, how sick is it?”

“She’s crying, her leg is all fu—messed up, sorry.”

“Is there blood?”

“No, but she’s soaking wet.”

Eddie knew how to reset broken legs, hopefully he could help this dog. “Okay, bring her in, I have a guy who can fix the leg.”


End file.
